DrabbleMemories and A Rock
by Bela Vosa
Summary: Kurt's friend Jean-Louise Sarani DuLaton-he of the many names, comes to visit him after he and Blaine return to McKinley High. He convinces him to sing for New Directions, with amusing results. Mentions of Klaine/Draco/OC. Self-challenge: Life after the Final Battle/Use a Andrew Lloyd Webber Song


Been ages since I posted, but since no one reads my stories, YOU CAN'T HATE ME.

**STUFF YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ**  
GLEE/HP Crossover-drabble thing/Pairings: Klaine, Snarry, Draco/OC/Lots of Boy Love here, I can't see Dray with Pansy, you know, though Scorpius is cute! Makes assumptions, has countertenors/a true "male soprano" i.e. Sarani's voice didn't crack! Only one known true male soprano as far as I know... anyway. Sarani's hair is to his waist, same color as Lucius's, blue eyes, chibiness, English father, French/Japanese/English mother, cause I like my peeps multi-cultural. Son of Lady DuLaton, financier of Dalton academy, grew up at Hogwarts until Final Battle, two years younger than Draco, 17 to 19, _maybe_son of Riddle and a woman killed upon his second rise to power (but that would be telling, and you have to have something to learn once "Under the Dining Room Floor" is finished... Basically-Harry knows that the Malfoys stash dark artifacts under their dining room table, but something else is down there too... dun dun dun).

**STUFF THAT IS SPOILERS FOR SARANI'S LIFE**  
_Sarani is an old character, so he's rather Mary-Sue at times. I've been writing about him non-stop to try to get a fix on a real personality for him. He's a Hufflepuff at heart, calls the dark lord 'Daddy' to his face, wants nothing more than to make his mother proud, and insists on waiting for his wedding night. He and Dray were bethrothed before he was born, as soon as his conception was proven, and right before the Dark Lord was originally vanquished. By the time Sarani came into the world, his father was dead and his mother run away to France. At the age of ten, he was returned to Malfoy Manor to be raised as a future dark lord. Suffice it to say it proved impossible, and Lucius began to train Draco harder, feeling in some twisted way that it was Draco's fault for not making him do well. When the dark lord returned and tortured him until he lost his voice, Draco hid Sarani under Malfoy Manor and became a spy for Albus Dumbledore. With Severus's help, he got him out during the summer before Draco's sixth and his fourth year. He was hidden at Grimmauld Place, and found a friend in a grieving Harry. Ron and several others blamed the mute boy for his father's actions, and at the end of the year he was broken down. When Severus dragged Draco into the forbidden forest, he screamed, his wild magic breaking the curse on his vocal cords. During the hunt for the horcruxes, he was sequestered away at his mother's home in France, and after his father's death, Harry, Draco, and Severus took him to America to escape the demands and anger of the wizarding world._

**STUFF YOU SHOULD READ**** AND ADORE**

"It's not the end of the world!"

"Yes it is yes it is yes it is!" Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother. "It's the most expensive scarf I own, and you put in the dryer. The dryer! On high!"

"That was three days ago!" Kurt glared at his brother and bitch-stepped away. Jocks!

"Hey there handsome," a smooth voice called as he passed.

"Huh, Sarani?" Kurt blinked. "What are you doing here? And without bodyguards, how daring!"

The boy in question snorted, running a hand through long blonde hair. "They're around here somewhere. Can't a body come and visit his friends without a bloody interrogation?"

"When you figure out whether you're french or english, then we can talk." Kurt waved a hand in fake disdain and then squealed. "Oh, kiss me you fool!"

"Of course my love!" Sarani offered him air kisses on both cheeks before wrapping an arm around his waist. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm sure your boyfriend would have a few ideas."

Sarani let go, jumping up and down. "Oh, oui! That's why I came to talk to you, dahling!" When he was excited he forgot his posh english upbringing and reverted his his childhood in France with his mother. "Look, look," he offered his hand, and it took Kurt a few tries to grab it.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" A diamond heart adorned a white gold band littered with pale blue topazes. For his eyes, no doubt.

"A wedding in France, by the sea with white roses and lilacs!" Sarani crowed. "I'll finally have a reason to wear my mother's kimonos!"

"Draco doesn't deserve your glorious majesty, Lord Jean-Louise Sarani Du Laton-Malfoy."

"Oui, oui," his blond friend squealed. "What does a baron have on a prince?"

"Oh my gosh, you have to come to glee, we have to show Blaine."

"Only if you sing with me, I've missed you so much!"

"Are you going to sing Memory again?" Kurt begged as they walked down the halls of McKinley High.

"It's not a duet..." Sarani generalized.

"Ah, we're here!" Kurt pulled him into the room. "Hey, Mr. Schue, this is Sarani. Sarani, Mr. Schuester. Sarani's going to sing for us, kay?"

"Kurt..." Mr. Shuester took in Sarani's Dalton uniform. "You can't make someone sing, I'm pretty sure we've talked about this before."

"It's alright, sir," Sarani offered. "Please forgive him. My name is Jean-Louise DuLaton. I really do enjoy singing, I'm just unable to join the Warblers for personal reasons."

"Right, enough with the Lord crap, Blaine! Look at this, Draco finally worked up the nerve!" Sarani smiled at the teacher as he was pulled over to the chairs.

"Wow, Sarani, I thought it would take until you were old and grey. You've only been together since you were babies and all."

"Watch that smart mouth, wanker!" He flipped his hair. "And I was actually going to sing Memory for Kurt in celebration."

Blaine blanched. "Forgive me Lord Dalton," he begged. "Such sweet sounds, let us hear them again."

"Please Tono," Kurt begged as well.

"You two should be in Drama Club," Mercedes interjected. "Let me see that rock."

Sarani grinned at her. "Isn't it lovely?"

The girls awwed together at the love-sick expression on his face. Mr Shuester cleared his throat. "Okay guys, let's settle down. Kurt and Blaine's friend is going to sing for us before we talk about this week's assignment."

Sarani pulled away and went to speak to the band before standing in front of the piano. "Kurt, want to play for me?"

"Aha, so it is a duet," Kurt answered cheekily as he slid onto the bench. "I should have known."

"Stuff it!" Kurt just grinned at him and played the introduction.

"_Daylight_," Sarani cried, looking at his fellow countertenor,  
"_See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . ._

Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

..."

Kurt joined him for the final two verses, which was about all he could manage. Rachel had stars in her eyes as their voices harmonized.

"_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

Look  
A new day has begun

..."

Kurt coughed and Blaine offered them water. "I can't believe it," Rachel crowed. "Forget the Warblers, you need to enroll in McKinley High _now_!"

Kurt drank half the plastic bottle before giving it to Sarani, who chugged it down. "Rachel," Schue warned.

"No she's actually right this time, no offense," Puck offered.

"None taken, I know a true star is a lot to handle sometimes," she waved it off.

"Anyway," Puck continued. "That's some serious shit, we could win Nationals with that, hell, we could go on a world tour."

"I don't think I'll have much time to plan my wedding on tour, guys," Sarani tried to offer, raising his hands. "Anyway, that's the only song in my repertoire, really, everything else I'm just on backup. I learned it for my uncle's wedding."

"How are they by the way?" Kurt offered, ignoring the crowd.

"Harry's pregnant again."

"You think they would have learned to use contraception by now."

"I can understand though, I myself want to have loads of kids. Did you know that there has only been one Malfoy child for the last twelve generations?!"

"No way," Kurt was shocked, "it must be all that British inbreeding."

"Well Draco and I are only fifth cousins twice removed or something like that, and it's only on one side of the family. His grandfather, heaven bless his soul, wanted him to marry a third cousin on both sides!"

"That man sounds terrible every time you talk about him," Blaine interjected. "I'm really glad I never met him, you should never punch old people."

"Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "really Blaine?"

"You love me."

Kurt swooned at the sentiment. "So do you." Sarani stuck his tongue out at both of them.

"Bloody idiots."

"I thought we were French today?"

"Who knows?" Blaine asked. "Who knows?"


End file.
